


Unlikely Combination

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, capes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Cassandra, Rapunzel and Eugene go on a walk around Corona. Something catches Eugene's eye.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Unlikely Combination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my OT3 bullshit. I needed something fluffy because season 3 is coming back soon and I'm not ready.

To say the past year for Rapunzel would be an understatement. In a year she lost Cassandra, got her back, defeated Zhan Tiri with the help of her friends and family, got engaged to Eugene, started dating Cassandra and somehow by some miracle of God managed to convince Eugene and Cassandra to tolerate each other. She loved both of them and she wanted them to get along. Given everything that the three of them have been trough it was safe to say that Eugene and Cassandra were a lot closer than they use to be. But they still had their moments of bantering and insults, but with none of the hostility they had in the beginning.

Currently the three of them were walking trough Corona. Rapunzel was in the middle holding Eugene and Cassandra’s hand.

Something caught Eugene’s eye and he ran toward one of the salesmen. He picked up a dark red cape.

“I’ve been thinking about adding a cape to my outfit. It would make me look more... royal. What do you think Sunshine? Can I pull of a cape?” Eugene winked as he held it up and smiled.

Rapunzel smiled back, “Eugene you know you don’t need to change your outfit for me. You can buy it if you want, but to be honest I prefer you without it.”

“Hear that Fitzherbert, she thinks you would suck at wearing it.” Cassandra smirked and Eugene narrowed his eyes at her.

“I did not say that, I said he can buy it.” Rapunzel crossed her arms and frowned at Cassandra, but Cassandra knew she wasn’t really angry.

“Yeah but you can’t deny that I look cooler.” Cassandra pointed at her own blue cape, that was a few shades darker than her hair and eyes.

“You look very cool in it Cass.” Rapunzel pecked Cassandra on the cheek, a gesture that still made Cassandra blush.

She looked away and brought her hand to her face, hoping to cover up the blush. Rapunzel laughed and went to get Eugene back, who was still looking at the cape.

“You think I would look cool in a cape right Sunshine?” He asked smiling at her.

“Of course you would.” She kissed Eugene on the cheek, “You know I love you in anything, you have a great sense of style.”

“You love me in nothing too right?” He smirked and winked.

Rapunzel blushed deep read and Cassandra was glaring daggers at him, with small spikes forming at her feet.

“Kidding, I’m just kidding. Or am I?!” Eugene started running as he threw the cape toward Cassandra.

“Fitzherbert!” Cassandra started chasing Eugene leaving Rapunzel to laugh and awkwardly apologize to the salesman.

She took of after them and for the next hour or so the trio was engaged in a fun game of chase. Despite the mildly threatening look on Cassandra’s face they all joked and laughed all through the game, earning smiled from the onlookers.


End file.
